immortal_executionerfandomcom-20200213-history
Shi Shanshan
She is the one who stop the execution of the young Sun Qingxue. Personality stubborn, cold (Ouside) History Shi Shanshan in Yang Chen's previous life was a great talent who run unhindered in the three realms. She was also a world renown young character when Yang Chen was cultivating in his previous life, the personal disciple of Green Jade Immortal Island, practically the number one person of the young generation. Cultivation * Fairy Maiden Chang'E Countenance Halting Cultivation Technique'''Chapter 464 * Highest Mystery Yin-Yang Heart Sutra Plotline In this life Yang Chen met her in execution ground where he helped her break through and owed her a favor. She saves the young Sun Qingxue and her family from their execution. Later when he went to Green Jade Immortal Island to find Sun Qingxue where he met her again, she intentionally slandered him to kill Li Qingchen who pestered her to be her '''Dao Companion.Yang Chen killed Li Qingchen and was made dao companion of Shi Shanshan. She had highest record of climbing heavenly stairs till it was broken by Yang Chen... She was stubborn and . Under the onslaught of Yang Chen’s killing intent, biting her teeth tightly, with her stubborness she hadn’t completely lost her persistence. She firmly stood her ground in front of Yang Chen’s killing intent. She uses Yang Chen to try to escape from becoming Li Qingchen's dao companion. With the support of Li Yunyu a elder in Green Jade Immortal Island and also the grandmother of Lin Qingchen, she was basically unable to break away from his constant nagging of Li Qingchen. Refusing frankly would have incurred Li Yunyu’s anger, so the best method would be to make him withdraw by himself. Meeting Yang Chen was a good opportunity for her, with the premise that her and Li Yunyu’s relationship would not be damaged, this situation could resolved perfectly. The only somewhat inappropriate thing was that this matter involved an outsider, Yang Chen. Before the duel between Yang Chen and Li Qingchen start, she tells in from of all present people that if he loses she will be his widow for the rest of her life. But suprisely to her, Yang Chen win and she becomes his dao companion. Since hearing Yang Chen is missing, she has worn the white clothing and have also covered her face with a veil. That mean she is maintaining moral integrity for him because white clothing, is a mourning dress. Gongsun Ling and Sun Qingxue did the same. Chapter 263 She starts to wear a mourning dress the day where she learns that Yang Chen disappears with a Late Stage Great Ascension Stage pursue him. Sun Qingxue says to Yang Chen that Shi Shanshan cry for him. Chapter 266 Shi Shanshan was frosty in front of outsiders, but in front of these several seniors, she still had a respectful look. Listening to the Island Master’s tease, her face shown a rare blush. The glamorous face with a shyness to boot, compared to the Island Master and several elders was higher by many points. She and Sun Qingxue was captured by Hu Changyi and have their meridians destroyed. Because of that, she starts to age fastly. Yang Chen cure her and restore her youthful appearance and her cultivation. Chapter 457 She marries him and become a member of Yang Family.Chapter 466 She initializes the crossing tribulation with the others co-wives and ascends to Spirit world.Chapter 756 Spirit world Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Harem Category:Alive Category:Green Jade Immortal Island Category:Allies Category:Green Jade Immortal Island (Spirit World) Category:Yang Family